


Alcohol, Weddings, And Company

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drinking, First Meetings, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Remus/Regulus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James and Sirius finally meet at a wedding, and bond over their misery.For the prompt: “What? You think you’re the only one suffering?”





	Alcohol, Weddings, And Company

James was nursing another overly alcoholic cocktail, hoping that by the time he finished _this_ one Remus’s brand new in-laws would be less terrible. He finished the violently purple concoction, turned around in his seat and squinted at Walburga Black, who still looked the picture of horrifying bigot in her black dress. Who the hell wears black to a wedding? Arseholes, that’s who. Nope, not enough. He ordered another, this time springing for the blue drink they offered. Maybe he could make his way through the rainbow before the night was over.

He would’ve considered going over to help Remus out, but after the… incident with Regulus’s uncle Cygnus, James was banned from talking to the Black relatives if he wasn’t feeling supremely level-headed. Or dosed with a tranquilizer. James had neither currently, so here he was, slowly molding himself to a seat at the bar.

Someone came up next to him, slammed money on the bar-top then downed three shots in a row. James recognised him as Regulus’s brother, Sirius, from pictures. For whatever reason, Remus and Regulus both were dead-set against them meeting but refused to say why. James secretly thought there wasn’t a reason at all, and they were doing it just to mess with him.

“What?” Sirius snapped, having caught James’s staring.

He shrugged. “I want to make sure you don’t hurl on me.” He motioned to the empty shot glasses.

“You think you’re the only one suffering here? Believe me, more booze is required to survive the shit-storm.”

James, despite himself, was amused. “And what shit-storm would that be?”

“My conservative-arse family going toe to toe with Remus’s friends. I’ve got twenty pounds on that red-head slapping Walburga within the hour.”

James snorted. “Lily,” he provided. He turned to look at her. “I’d say within thirty minutes. Looks like your mum is pushing all her buttons.”

Sirius eyed him for a moment, then grinned as realisation hit him. “You’re James, Remus’s best mate. I’m Sirius, Reggie’s older brother.”

They shook hands. “Does this mean we’re officially breaking the rules? I had strict orders not to talk to you,” James said, mock seriously.

Sirius barked out a laugh and sipped on the drink the bartender had just passed him. “I’ve been known to make people want to pull out their hair. Perhaps they wanted to spare you.”

James raised his eyebrows at him. “I thought they wanted you protected from me.”

Sirius hummed, smiling at him. “Maybe they wanted to stop us from teaming up. It’s the stuff of night terrors,” he whispered, leaning closer.

“They don’t need you and I being friends to have content for that.”

Sirius side-eyed some of the guests and nodded in agreement. He sighed, turning back to his drink. “I told Reg this would never work out.”

“Maybe he wanted to hope for the best.”

Sirius snorted. “Yeah and how’d that turn out for him?” He shook his head and drank. “He should’ve taken my advice and eloped.”

James winced. “That may be my fault. I convinced Remus that since he’d only have the one wedding he should go all out.”

Sirius shook his head again and clapped a hand on James’s back. “I hope you’ve seen the error of your ways Mister Potter.”

“ _Believe me_ , I have.”

Sirius took off his coat, settling into the chair beside James and turning to him with an excited expression. “Now that we’ve established that, tell me about the dinner where you punched Uncle Cygnus, I could use a pick-me-up.”

They spent the rest of the night talking and exchanging stories. There was more laughter and less liquor that night than James had thought there would be when it started, and he could not be happier about the turn of events.

As the party started to wind down, Sirius said, “So I think this is the part where we awkwardly wonder if the other person is interested in getting together again.”

“You know, I think you’re right. Of course we could skip that and go straight to exchanging numbers.”

“We could,” Sirius agreed, pulling out his phone and sliding it to James with a new contact open, “and we could also make plans to have dinner tomorrow at Rosmerta’s at seven.”

James grinned at him. “Sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/) or here in the comments ^-^


End file.
